Duties of a Drudge
by BestDayNever
Summary: Henry spends the night at Vlad's house where an unfortunate accident unravels events that will change both of the live in the long run.
1. Chapter 1

Duties of a Drudge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vladimir Tod or any of the characters. All credit goes to Heather Brewer.

It was dark out, the moon floating high in the sky as it cast its silvery glow over the grass of the neighbourhood's backyards. Dozens of stars twinkled in unison, giving the night sky a calming feeling to it. A cricket was chirping nearby, the only thing that could be heard as there was no sound in the backyard where two shadowy figures lay.

One of them, the lanky raven haired boy, parted his lips in a silent yawn and shuffled on the grass to ease off the rock that was jutting painfully into his back. His blonde friend also readjusted himself, but their eyes remained unmoving at the sky almost as if they were waiting for something.

"Any second now," the blonde whispered.

"Don't forget to make your wish when it comes," the dark haired one murmured back.

"You, too."

A few more moments of silence and waiting went by before a shooting star suddenly cut across the sky and the raven haired boy sat up abruptly, his eyes flashing for a brief second as the light was there, and then it wasn't. His friend joined him a half second later.

"Wow, that was amazing! Did you see that, Henry?" the first boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," Henry replied, his eyes still fixed on the spot, then flickering over to his friend's pale face who looked awestruck. "Did you make a wish?"

Henry's dark haired friend suddenly slumped his shoulders and he moaned. "Oh, right, I forgot about that. Dammit…"

Henry smiled. "There's always next time," he murmured, getting up off the grass and dusting off his faded jeans. "Come on, Vlad, your Aunt Nelly said she was going to make dessert for us. It's probably ready by now."

Vlad nodded, and with a hand from his best friend, he got to his feet and sighed, brushing his black hair from his eyes. Tonight was special because he had heard of the news that there was some irregular cosmic activity going on and that hundreds of shooting stars had been reported. Vlad had never seen one in his lifetime and neither had Henry, so he decided to have Henry over to watch it together.

Except he had forgotten to make his wish.

Cursing under his breath at the fact that he had forgotten, Vlad opened the back door and stepped into the much warmer atmosphere. The scent of chocolate floated up his nose as well as the unforgettable aroma of blood and the vampire licked his lips of the thought of ripping into a warm blood bag that Aunt Nelly had gotten from the hospital.

Nelly was in the kitchen, her hair tied up in a messy bun and an apron wrapped around her waist. Flour littered the counters and there was a smudge of chocolate on her cheek. She smiled when she saw the two boys enter.

"Hey boys, just in time. The brownies just got out of the oven," she chirped happily, slipping oven mitts over her hands and opening the oven. Warm air wafted into the room, bringing a smile to Vlad's face as Nelly pulled out the brownies and closed the oven.

"Thanks, Aunt Nelly," Vlad thanked her and Henry did the same, settling himself at the table.

Nelly smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear while she put the oven mitts away. "It's my pleasure, boys. Just give them a few minutes to cool off and they should be ready to go. Oh, and Vlad, your brownies are the ones on the left side of the pan, all right? And there are a couple more blood bags in the freezer. I'll get more when I go for my shift tonight."

"So you're working tonight?" Vlad asked, wandering over to the freezer and rummaging around for a blood bag.

"Yeah, they called me in. They need a few extra hands and no one else is free," Nelly explained, quickly making herself presentable as she glanced over at the clock. "Shoot, I'm going to be late."

Vlad plucked a bag from the freezer and popped it in the microwave while Henry got up from the table and began to cut the now cooled down brownies.

"See you later, Nelly, and thanks for having me tonight!" Henry called after her as Nelly disappeared from the room to look for her car keys.

"Anytime, Henry!" she hollered back, reappearing a moment later. "Um, what else am I forgetting? Oh! Vlad, the sleeping bags are out and if you need any blankets, they're just in the closet."

"Okay," Vlad replied, taking his bag out of the microwave and exchanging a glance with Henry. "Um, Aunt Nelly? Can Henry and I sleep outside tonight? We have a tent, don't we?"

Already halfway out the door, Nelly paused and pursed her lips. "I think it's upstairs in the attic, but I'm not sure; you'll have to check. I'll see you boys in the morning!" Nelly blew a kiss at Vlad and then closed the door and hurried out to the car. The start of an engine was heard a moment later before the squeal of tires faded into the distance. And with that, Nelly was gone.

Vlad sat back at the table with his blood bag and Henry joined him, handing him his brownie before he tore into his own.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Vlad asked as he slurped down on his warm blood bag, his fangs fully elongated. Henry was his drudge, so it didn't really matter that his best friend saw his fangs or not. Besides Nelly, Henry was one of the very select few that knew about Vlad's secret.

Henry shrugged, dabbing his finger onto his plate and licking the crumbs from his fingers. A devilish smile suddenly played on his lips. "How about we play _Race to Armageddon_? Whoever loses two out of the three games has to set up the tent."

Vlad's eyes widened under his black hair which had fallen over his eyes. "But I always lose at that game when I play against you!" he protested through a mouthful of a blood filled brownie.

Henry's eyes twinkled. "Exactly."

Vlad deposited his blood bag into the biohazard bucket and grinned at Henry. "You're on."

Within minutes, both boys were curled up on the couch, their eyes glued to the TV screen as their fingers worked furiously at the controllers, each trying to defeat the alien king. But, hard as Vlad tried, Henry always managed to sneak in at the last minute and defeat the alien king before Vlad could.

Two rounds later and the controller fell from Vlad's hands and onto his lap. "I suck at this game," he murmured.

Henry laughed. "You're not so bad. I'll even help you with the tent. Where did Nelly say it was?"

"Up in the attic," Vlad yawned, surprised on how tired he already was. "Come on, I'll show you."

Letting his own controller drop to the ground, Henry followed Vlad up the stairs and towards the hidden door that lead to the attic. Vlad handed Henry the flashlight that was on top of his dresser and followed his friend up the narrow stairs where he couldn't help but notice how nice Henry looked like from behind… He'd never really thought about it before, but Henry had a pretty nice butt, especially with the way that his jeans hugged it so perfectly…

Vlad suddenly jerked out of his thoughts, surprised at himself for thinking such things and pushed open the final door to the attic.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate the smell up here?" Henry asked, his nose wrinkling up in disgust as they entered.

Vlad sighed. "The sooner we find the tent, the sooner we can get out."

Both boys were soon tearing into the boxes that littered the floor until a joyful yelp came from Henry who pulled out a giant green tent that had rods sticking everywhere out of it.

"Found it!" he exclaimed.

Vlad sealed the box that he had been searching through and went over to join Henry. "Great job, let's go."

Henry moved first, carrying the tent, but one of the rods stuck out and tripped Vlad as he followed. With a yelp of surprise, Vlad's arm's flailed and he grasped onto the first thing he could find which happened to be the sleeve of Henry's dark hoodie. The tent fell from Henry's hands and clattered to the floor as they both fell.

Henry landed first, the sound of his head loud against the floorboards. Vlad managed to catch himself, barely missing Henry's head as his hands landed against the sides of it. It was suddenly then as Henry moaned and opened his eyes that a familiar churning feeling in Vlad's stomach arose. He had felt it when Henry brushed by him all those times at school, or on those nights when they went out that Henry would get scared sometimes and cling onto Vlad for a few seconds. And even when he caught himself staring at his butt coming up the stairs…

This was like all those other times, except different at the same time because as Vlad stared down at Henry, his best friend was also staring back at him with some expression that Vlad couldn't pinpoint. But Henry's breathing was heavier as was his own, but instead of it being from the fall for Vlad, something else was aching in the back of his head that he had longed to do for so long.

Then, without any warning, Vlad lowered his slightly crooked head and closed his parted lips around Henry's.

The kiss lasted no more than two seconds before Henry squirmed underneath Vlad and pried his lips away from his. Vlad also realized what he had done and scrambled backwards into a box which fell.

"What was that?" Henry asked, his voice shaking as though he were somewhat frightened.

Vlad felt like shrinking away or backing away into a dark corner and not ever coming out. "I-I d-don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, Henry," he murmured.

Henry was silent in the moments he picked up the fallen tent, but just shrugged it off. "It's all right; no big deal," he said and smiled at Vlad which only made Vlad's stomach churn again and make is cheeks hot. It was a good thing it was dark so Henry couldn't see him blushing.

"You sure?" Vlad asked quietly as they exited the attic.

Henry let out an exasperated sigh. "Like I said, Vlad, no big deal," he said, his voice firm which caused Vlad to fall silent.

The two boys were quiet the remainder of the walk out to the backyard, mostly because a huge lump had formed in Vlad's throat and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of it.

_Way to go, you've blown it this time, Vlad_, he thought bitterly to himself.

Henry dropped the tent on the grass and quickly went to work on assembling the tent, struggling with the rod poles that were jutting out here and there. Vlad was busy with another part of the tent, fastening it to the ground so it wouldn't fly away or fall over at any time in the night. Once or twice, he caught Henry looking over at him from the side, but when Vlad looked back over, Henry quickly looked away. Every time that it happened, Vlad cursed under his breath, mentally chastising himself for being so stupid…

"Listen, about the incident upstairs…" Vlad started, coming around the tent to be beside Henry. "I'm sorry, I don't know what—"

"Vlad, you worry too much," Henry interrupted him with a chuckle, putting his hand on Vlad's shoulder. "Relax, it was no big deal. It's cool, alright?" He looked Vlad straight in the eyes for a long moment and Vlad could even swear that he saw Henry's eyes flicker down his body and then to his lips for a brief second, but he couldn't be sure. Henry then caught himself and licked his lips nervously before he removed his hand and went back to work on the tent.

This only left Vlad even more confused than what he was before. Sure, he and Henry were best friends, so they were closer than most other people in his life, but Vlad never thought about them being more than that. At least…not until recently.

Vlad had been having the same re-occurring dream every night, and it kept getting more and more intense as the nights past. It was about him and Henry…doing things. Things that Vlad didn't even know he could ever fantasize about and he would always wake up in a sweat, breathing heavily and being extremely confused…not to mention aroused…

Lost in his thoughts, Vlad hardly heard when Henry suddenly yelped and collapsed on the ground, holding his hand to his chest, but the scent of blood made him fully alert.

"Fuck!" he groaned, taking a moment to glance at his hand which Vlad saw was dripping with warm, sweet smelling, crimson blood. Beside Henry, there was one of the rods that he was trying to fix, and on the end was a spatter of blood.

"What happened?" Vlad asked, dropping beside his friend.

"I was trying to fix the rod and it slipped and stabbed me," Henry groaned.

Vlad swallowed uncomfortably, his fangs that had started to slip out poking his lower lip lightly. "Wait here," he said, getting up to get the first-aid kit, but Henry grabbed his arm before he could get anywhere.

"No," he murmured, looking into Vlad's eyes pleadingly and Vlad knew instantly what Henry wanted him to do.

"No, Henry, I couldn't… Please." But the look on Henry's face was almost impossible to resist and he couldn't bear himself to pull away. "Henry… I can't."

"Vlad, look at you, you obviously need something to drink again. I'm your drudge—this is what I'm here for," Henry said, his voice a pained whisper as a drop of the blood landed onto the grass.

He was right. The scent was taunting Vlad and torturing him inside. In fact, at the moment, he would give anything to plunge his fangs into Henry's hand and drink to his hearts content, but Vlad had never felt comfortable feeding form the "source".

"Please, Vlad."

Swallowing painfully, Vlad, almost robotically, lowered himself back down onto the grass to where Henry was, but Henry moved and kept moving till he was in the tent. Vlad had no choice but to follow as his bloodlust was making his mind spin. He crawled in the tent beside Henry and it was only then that Henry offered him his bloodstained hand.

"Drink, Vlad."

It almost felt as though the roles were switched between master and drudge as Vlad obeyed with no complaint this time, taking Henry's bleeding hand in his hands and closing his eyes running his tongue lightly over the wound to get a taste of his friend. The lick earned a shiver from Henry and a small moan, but Vlad paid no notice. His breaths were shaky as he moved closer to Henry, his lips brushing the wound so they turned a dark shade of red which he quickly licked from his lips.

"Drink, Vlad," Henry repeated, and once again, Vlad obeyed without question.

His fangs slipped from his gums, fully elongated, and still clutching Henry's hand tightly, the vampire sunk his teeth into the wound, his mouth filling with Henry's sweet blood. He fed hungrily and greedily, his throat constantly bobbing up and down as he guzzled the blood and swallowed each mouthful.

Henry seemed to be enjoying this as well, his breath coming in short gasps and his free hand whipped out and tangled in Vlad's raven locks, preventing the vampire from escaping. But Vlad was strong and after a moment, Vlad pried his fangs from Henry's hand, his mouth stained and his still parted lips dripping the crimson fluid onto his black jeans.

Henry gripped his hand which was throbbing from where Vlad had bit him, but the blood flow had ceased considerably. One thing remained, though, and it was the feeling that the feeding had given him; a certain erotic feeling, and the way Vlad looked right now with his heavy breathing and pained expression sent a jolt right through Henry to the front of his pants.

Vlad was unaware of everything at the moment as Henry slowly slunk towards him, his eyes half closed and his lips parted. He was breathing irregularly and before Vlad knew it, Henry was over him, sitting on his lap and straddling his waist as he held the vampire's head between his hands.

"Henry… What are you doing?" Vlad asked, inhaling sharply as Henry pinched his thigh.

"Continuing what you started," Henry murmured lustfully, moving his hands up to tangle in the raven locks of his friend before pressing his soft lips to Vlad's.

Vlad would have squeaked with protest, but Henry was being so gentle at the moment, his lips moving slowly across Vlad's and Vlad had no choice but to surrender to the kiss and join in. He wrapped his arms around Henry, his hands trailing down Henry's back till he reached his perfect butt and grasped it with both hands.

Henry groaned which made Vlad smile on the inside and he took the kiss a step further, parting his lips and running his tongue along Henry's lower lip till the blonde allowed him entrance. Vlad explored every inch of his best friends moist cavern, tasting the leftover brownie that Nelly had made for them. As their kissing got more urgent and their tongues danced together in a lustful craze, Vlad reached up to the collar of Henry's shirt and began undoing the buttons so that his friend's chest was completely exposed.

Henry shrugged out of his shirt, his chest heaving as he only stopped the kiss for a moment to catch his breath and fumble with Vlad's skin tight shirt.

"You always did like wearing girls' clothes," Henry teased, clawing at the fabric till it came off of Vlad who took it from Henry and threw it off to the side.

"Shut up," Vlad chuckled, pulling Henry's lips back to his as Henry leaned forward till he was lying on top of his raven haired best friend. Vlad's porcelain white skin was baby smooth and felt like silk under Henry's fingertips as his hands roamed up and down Vlad's tiny body taking in every inch of him.

Vlad was doing his own exploring and his hands eventually found Henry's jean button, but through his lust filled mind, getting a button undone was harder than it looked. He growled in protest at the button's resistance, but forgot about it for a moment as Henry pried his lips from Vlad and placed tender kisses along his jaw line and the nape of his neck. Vlad's skin prickled with pleasure and the front of his jeans was getting immensely tight.

"Henry," he whispered.

He felt Henry smile through his kisses as the blonde understood and removed his lips from him and teased Vlad's nipple with the tip of his tongue as he removed his jeans and boxers as well as his own, tossing them aside so both boys were fully exposed to one another.

It took Henry just a moment to gaze upon what he had uncovered and just the sight of Vlad's naked body before him was enough to quicken his breathing and suppress a moan. Vlad had always been skinny, but with his clothing rid, he looked even more fragile than ever though his abs were well toned, though not visible at the same time. His eyes were half closed and his lips parted as though he were in pain and his hair was already a mess; a few stray pieces of his clinging to his forehead as he began to sweat. But that's not what caught Henry's attention. Henry was more focused on the now erect piece of flesh between Vlad's legs and he wanted nothing more than to close his lips around it and—

"Henry…" Vlad's moan cut off Henry's thoughts and without another word, Henry smirked and slid forward back onto Vlad, his hands running down the vampire's sleek sides as he pressed his lips to Vlad's again, more hungrily this time.

"You're so beautiful," Henry whispered between their kisses and began moving his lips downwards again, trailing playful bits in sensitive places on Vlad's neck and collarbone, earning a gasp of surprise from Vlad so that the raven haired boy bucked his hips and squirmed under Henry.

"You're torturing me, Henry," Vlad moaned, clenching his teeth and fisting his hands in how own hair, grinding his hips against Henry as his friend pinched his nipple and continued kisses down his stomach.

Henry smiled against Vlad's porcelain white skin and without warning wrapped his fingers around Vlad's length and gave it a test stroke. Almost immediately, Vlad let out a strangled wail and began to pant harder.

"I swear, Henry… Anymore and I might…" But Vlad's words were cut off as Henry, with a sly grin, removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth and Vlad moaned in pleasure, his hands tangling in Henry's blonde locks as his best friend gently sucked and ran his tongue slowly along Vlad's throbbing erection, each time taking more into his mouth until Vlad was practically writhing underneath him, agonized in his own pleasure.

Henry smiled and sealed the deal, gently nipping Vlad which caused Vlad to take in a sharp breath and arch against Henry as he climaxed, his seed filling Henry's mouth. Henry swallowed and gently licked Vlad to catch the fallen cum on his tongue before returning to Vlad's face and staring down at him as his friend recovered.

When Vlad opened his dark eyes a moment later, Henry expected to see his friend tired and relieved, but Vlad's dark eyes still twinkled with mischief, longing, and lust. Henry shook his head as he understood what Vlad wanted.

"No, I won't hurt you, Vlad," he said softly, stroking Vlad's hair off his forehead.

"Please, Henry…" Vlad breathed. "You won't... Besides…" Then a mischievous grin crossed his pale face and he reached down to grasp Henry's throbbing member, earning a shuddering gasp from Henry who started shaking with sudden pleasure. "…I haven't shown you what I can do…"

((Oooh, cliff hanger. I'll continue this if enough people ask me to and like it. :3))


	2. Chapter Two

((I am so sorry for not having this up sooner! I lost the file originally and it went through about three re-writes before this. But here it is finally. Enjoy.))

Vlad lightly brushed his long fingers along Henry's shaft which resulted in a quick intake of breath from his blonde best friend. He lowered himself onto Henry's hot and sweaty body until his face was mere millimetres away from Henry's ear.

Then he whispered: "Besides, I haven't shown you what I can do."

Henry groaned in response, squirming underneath Vlad as if imagining all the possibilities of what was about to happen to him turned him on.

A feral sounding groan which sounded more like a lustful purr erupted from Vlad's throat and the vampire grinned, his newly exposed fangs catching the silver glimmer of the moon that was filtering through the tent. The moon also reflected off his pale skin, making him also shine silver and cast shadows over Henry below him. Vlad had always thought Henry was good looking, but this…right here? He looked damn sexy…and delicious.

Flicking his tongue out, Vlad lazily drew circles with it on Henry's neck and, using only his soft lips, he sucked on small portions of his friend's skin, being very careful not to accidentally bite him. One taste of Henry's delicious blood would send Vlad overboard on a non-stop drinking spree.

He moved downwards on Henry's neck, kissing and sucking on places he knew Henry was sensitive, particularly on the nape of his neck and the dip in his neck where the collarbone was located. He concentrated on those spots, causing Henry to start to pant harder and harder and grind his hips against Vlad's every so often.

Henry clutched Vlad's back as Vlad continued to nearly send him over the top, his fingernails digging into Vlad's porcelain white skin. Waves of pleasure washed over his continuously and he craved Vlad's skin. He wrapped his legs around the vampire's waist and forcibly pulled Vlad down so that that space that was originally between them no longer existed. With Vlad that much closer, Henry strained his neck and parted his lips, closing them on the soft skin of Vlad's neck.

But Vlad pulled his neck away from Henry. Henry had already pleasured him and Vlad was simply returning the favour. He figured now was the best time to seal the deal and bring this night to a close. And the best part of this was, was that Henry had no idea what Vlad was capable of doing.

"Ready, hot stuff?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Just fucking do it! You're killing me!" Henry groaned, grinding his hips against Vlad's.

Vlad took that as a yes even though he would have loved to have tortured Henry some more. Concentrating on Henry, his eyes suddenly flashed an iridescent purple. Almost instantaneously, Henry jerked underneath Vlad and let out a strangled wail. His nails that were still on Vlad's back penetrated the skin and drew blood as they curled.

What Vlad was doing was using his powers to stimulate Henry's senses. Every nerve in Henry's body was now screaming at the slightest touch and his brain was giving out ten times the number of endorphins which meant ten times the pleasure. Even the smallest wisp of air touching a sensitive spot on Henry was enough to send him over the edge at this point.

It was no surprise to Vlad that as soon as he planted a long, passionate kiss on Henry's lips, the blonde bean to shudder uncontrollably thrust his hips upward as he came. The creamy white seed splashed over him as well as Vlad and his scream of pleasure was lost in Vlad's mouth as the raven haired boy kept his lips pressed to his friends until he had calmed down.

Releasing his lips from Henry's a moment later, Vlad gently kissed him one last time and then rolled off his friend. Henry was still breathing hard, but he managed to open his eyes and smile at his best friend.

"You were incredible," he whispered, reaching over to brush a stray piece of bang from Vlad's eyes and then stroking his cheek as Vlad lay down next close to him.

Vlad smiled and turned his head to kiss Henry's palm. "You too," he whispered.

Although both boys were equally exhausted, each of them briefly cleaned themselves off with the garden hose and pulled on their boxers before going back into their sleeping bags.

As Vlad shuffled closer to Henry and felt the blondes arms enclose around him, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He had wanted so badly to feel the pleasure of Henry entering him only his friend had refused, but there was nothing he could do about it and he was too tired. With a small sigh, Vlad's eyes slowly began to droop closed.

And whether it was his thoughts or he actually heard it, Vlad swore that in his last moments of consciousness he heard Henry whisper, "I love you, Vladimir Tod."

The next morning, Vlad awoke to the sun streaming in from the tent and painfully into his closed eye lids. He groaned and tried to move, but something was holding him in place. Vlad froze and every muscle tensed in his body as recollections of last night slowly entered his memory again.

_Please don't let it be Henry, please don't let it be Henry, _he silently pleaded, but he didn't even need to crane his head to know that it was Henry. Henry's clothes were strewn across the opposite side of the tent in plain sight and he was faintly snoring, something that only Henry did.

Guilt instantly clouded Vlad's head; last night should never have happened. Now Henry and he would never be the same ever again and that thought pained Vlad. Besides Aunt Nelly and Otis, Henry was the only one who was closest to Vlad…and Snow.

Another pang of guilt, this time stronger, stabbed Vlad in the gut. By doing what he did with Henry last night, he betrayed the one girl that he truly loved. She wasn't his drudge, but more to him than that—she was his girlfriend.

"What have I done?" Vlad whispered to himself.

Henry was still fast asleep and not wanting to wake him, Vlad gently pried himself from Henry's arms and pulled on his fallen clothes which smelled like a mixture of blood and sweat…and it was hard not to miss the white stain on Vlad's black shirt. Cursing under his breath, Vlad quickly exited the tent and entered the house which he had forgotten to lock before he and Henry had gone to bed.

Vlad entered his room and quickly changed into something fresh, stuffing his old clothes deep into the laundry basket where they were far from sight. Vlad wanted last night's memories far from his mind for today if he was ever going to get anything done. There was homework still to be done and he had promised Snow that he would see her today.

Snow… The thought of her made Vlad's stomach clench with unease. He had hurt her in the worst possible way by having sex with Henry last night even though she didn't know about it. At least not yet. That was now the gruelling question. Would he tell her about it and beg for forgiveness, or not tell her and hope that she never found out?

Vlad mulled this over as he prepared pancakes for breakfast, but he never came to a conclusion. Each one of hem had disastrous outcomes and they both involved losing Snow. He also thought about Henry, as much as he didn't want to. What did his friend mean exactly to him? Did he actually have feelings for Henry or was last night just a mistake that never should have happened?

Vlad shook his head and added some pancakes to the frying pan on the stove. His dreams of doing sexual things with Henry were normal and part of this whole confused stage that he was going through. Henry was special to him in the sense of being his best friend and Vlad had only been curious. He was positive that almost everyone had had at least one sexual dream about their best friend. It wasn't just him…was it?

Vlad's thoughts were cut off a pair of strong arms snaked around his waist and pulled him close against the warm body that they belonged to. Even before the figure talked, Vlad already knew who it was just by the smell of their blood which was pumping furiously through the vein on their inviting neck.

"Good morning, sexy. Sleep well?" Henry purred, kissing Vlad's cheek and continuing down his neck with soft, gentle lips.

Vlad shivered at Henry's touch, but shrugged him off. "Stop it, Henry," he murmured, taking the finished pancakes and placing them on the plate that was resting on the counter.

"What's the matter?" Henry asked, following Vlad and leaning up against the counter, sticking himself in Vlad's peripheral vision.

Glancing over at his best friend for only a moment, Vlad noticed that unlike him, Henry hadn't gotten dressed and was clad in just his boxers which exposed his nicely toned abs.

Vlad licked his lips nervously. "Nothing," he lied, averting his gaze and putting more batter into the frying pan.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. What's wrong? You can tell me." Henry was behind Vlad again only this time stroking Vlad's arms. To anyone else, this might have been a comforting gesture, but to Vlad, it was something entirely different and it caused him to snap.

"Don't touch me, Henry," Vlad said a little more firmly this time, shying away from Henry's hands.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Henry asked, completely oblivious, and then went silent for a moment before grinning. "I still can't get over how amazing last night—"

"Last night was a mistake, Henry!" Vlad suddenly shouted, tears stinging behind his eyes at the overwhelming feeling of guilt that was caught in his throat and threatening to choke him.

"Wh-what?" Henry asked in disbelief, his grin fading.

"The touching, this kissing, the blood drinking, everything! It never should have happened!"

"Well, it certainly didn't seem like a mistake last night," Henry said, sounding surprisingly calm which was causing Vlad to lose his patience with his best friend.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm with Snow! I love her, Henry! I love her…" Vlad's voice cracked at the end and a single tear leaked from his eye and slid down his cheek onto the hardwood below.

Henry was silent for a moment. "So what does that mean for us then?" he asked.

"There is no 'us', Henry! There never was! I'm sorry if you thought there was, but there isn't and there never will be."

As soon as Vlad said that though, another jab seemed to stab his gut, but it wasn't out of guilt; even Vlad had no idea what it was caused by.

Henry suddenly grew very quiet and when he spoke, it was barely a whisper. "Is this…Is this because of that I said last night? Did you hear me?"

"You said you loved me, Henry! How am I supposed to react to that? I thought I liked you as more than a friend, but…I'm meant to be with Snow. I figured a lot of things out last night…and Snow is the one that I want to be with. I'm sorry."

Henry looked completely and utterly crushed and Vlad went up to him, choosing his next words carefully.

"Look, don't get me wrong, last night was…fun…for the lack of a better word, but…" Vlad took a deep breath and sighed. "…I love you, Henry, but as a friend, nothing more. I'm sorry…"

There was a silence between the two boys that seemed to stretch on forever. The pancakes in the frying pan let out a sizzle that indicated they were burning, but Vlad made no move to get them.

"Henry?" he asked cautiously when his friend didn't say anything.

"I told you I loved you, and I meant it, Vlad! I love you! I always have! I thought that after last night when you kissed me in the attic that we could have something!" Henry took hold of Vlad's small shoulders and shook him once, his eyes desperately searching Vlad's face for some emotion. "Tell me you feel something for me, too…"

The tears pricking Vlad's eyes threatened to overflow again. "I love Snow," he whispered.

"You can leave her! You've done it once before, and you can do it again. Please, Vlad…" Henry begged.

Henry's words touched a nerve in Vlad and a sensitive one at that, Even after all this time, Vlad still felt incredibly guilty for leaving Snow the way that he did and for Henry to suggest that he should hurt her again like that…it was out of line.

"How can you even think that? Imagine what that would do to her, Henry! I left her once and I'm not doing it again! Didn't you hear me the first time? Last night was a mistake! A mistake! It shouldn't have happened!"

His words came out harsher than what he had meant them to be, but instead of lashing out at Vlad, Henry closed the gap between them in a swift second and kissed Vlad with so much passion that an electric current shot down Vlad's back and all the way down to his feet. But instead of surrendering to the kiss, Vlad just stood rigid until Henry pulled away.

"…Nothing?" Henry whispered.

Vlad looked away from his best friend, his lips pursed and shook his head even thought that was a total lie. When he glanced at Henry, the hurt on the blondes face was clear as day.

"Fine, you can have her," Henry said coldly as he turned away from Vlad and began to make his way towards the door to the backyard.

"Henry, wait…" Vlad began automatically, not wanting Henry to leave in a fight, but Henry ignored him and slammed the door shut. Moments later, Vlad saw Henry again through the kitchen window, fully clothed and with his possessions in hand. He didn't bother looking in through the kitchen window at Vlad, but rather wiped tears from his eyes angrily and disappeared around the side of the house.

Vlad cursed loudly, getting even more aggravated as the smoke alarm suddenly went off. Opening the windows, Vlad took a dish cloth and fanned the smoke out of the house. He turned off the stove and tossed the blackened pancakes into the garbage. He had told Henry the truth for the most part, but this wasn't how he had planned it would go. Now he was back to square one and more confused than ever because of that one final kiss. In all the times that he had kissed Snow, there was never a time where they shared something as powerful as that. Part of him wanted to chased after Henry down the street and kiss him right then and there and repeatedly tell him how sorry his was, but the other part of him told Vlad that it was wrong and that part won.

"What have I done?" Vlad thought miserably, sitting on a chair and putting his head in his hands. He had lost Henry and was maybe now on his way to losing Snow.

Snow…

Vlad glanced at the clock. It was 11:00 a.m. Aunt Nelly wouldn't be home for another three or four hours which gave Vlad plenty of time. Realizing it was the only way that he could ever get his feelings sorted out, Vlad picked up the phone that was on the kitchen table and dialled Snow's number. Three rings later, she picked up.

"Hey, Vlad!" she chirped happily, recognizing his number.

Vlad smiled, the sound of her voice calming his nerves. "Hey, Snow. I was wondering, did you want to come over earlier today? Maybe in a half an hour or so?"

"Sure! I'll be over as son as I get ready. See you then!"

"I'll be waiting for you. And Snow? …I love you."

Vlad could almost see her smiling as she said the next words, "I love you, too."

After exchanging good byes, Vlad hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair as he sighed. He went through the events in his mind of what would happen when she would get to his hose and with any luck, Vlad would no longer be confused.

"Please let this work…" he whispered desperately. "Please…"

((There will a third part and it'll be up much sooner than what this part was. I can't apologize enough for making you guys wait this long! It won't happen again, I promise.))


	3. Chapter 3

Duties of a Drudge 3

For the next hour, Vlad cleaned the house. He scrubbed the frying pan which was encrusted with burnt pancake batter and poured the rest of the batter down the garb-orator. He didn't bother having anything else to eat as his encounter with Henry left him with a ruined appetite and a sick nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Every step that Vlad took, he felt as though he would vomit, or pass out, whichever came first.

Vlad also got rid of any traces of Henry's visit. He put away the tent, stuffing it back up in the attic and then washed his stained clothes, all the while trying to wipe Henry away from his brain, but his blonde haired best friend remained a permanent resident tattooed on Vlad's memory. Vlad had to lie down for a few minutes in order to get his thoughts right and to maybe shut up the voices in his head that were telling him what a horrible person he was. And he was. Vlad was a horrible best friend, but maybe Snow could help him.

Suddenly, Vlad remembered she was coming over short and he sat up and slowly trudged towards the shower, scratching the back of his head groggily.

Vlad entered the bathroom shortly at a sluggish pace, his head still reeling. He slid his shirt up over his head and let it drop to the bathroom floor, along with his boxers. A slow shiver ran down his spine as the cold air caressed his skin. Goose bumps broke out on his arms and legs. He turned on the shower water, wincing as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His mop of raven coloured hair was sticking up every which way and dark bruise like circles coated the underside of his eyes. He looked terrible.

Vlad stepped under the hot water with a sigh, his eyes leaving the mirror. He let the water run over his body for a long time-almost too long. He finally got to work after a moment, rubbing the soap into his skin and scalp. He grit his teeth together in frustration as he washed. He had never felt so guilty in his entire life and the thought of what Henry might be doing to himself at this very moment tore Vlad to pieces…

But amends with Henry would have to wait till later. For now, Vlad focused on getting cleaned up, the hot water soothing his troubled thoughts. Snow would be here any minute and Vlad hoped that what he had planned would work…even though he knew it would make his guilty conscience just that much worse. He already knew what the outcome would probably be…

Vlad rinsed the soap off his body and hair and then turned off the shower, towelling off and changing into fresh clothes before going downstairs and heating up a bag of O-Negative. Cleaning up and feeling fresher, the vampire had suddenly gotten hungry, but his mood still remained dark and his thoughts on Henry. He promised himself to phone him after Snow left and apologize; he hated being on bad terms with his best friend.

Seconds later after Vlad drained the bag, the doorbell rang. Depositing the empty blood bag in the biohazard bucket, Vlad brushed his black hair from his eyes and opened the front door. As expected, Snow was standing in the door way, her beautiful eyes heavily lined with black eye liner and her lips painted crimson red. She wore black skinny jeans with rips all up her legs, a black and white striped shirt, and a spiked chocker with a bat in the middle as a pendant. She looked absolutely stunning. Before Vlad could say anything though, she beamed her million dollar smile at him and flung herself at him with a happy squeal, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"You look beautiful," Vlad whispered in her ear, inhaling the soft scent of lavender that wafted from her hair.

"And you look very handsome as always," snow replied, pulling away from the embrace to plant a passionate kiss on Vlad's lips.

But unlike the electric feeling that coursed through his veins when Vlad kissed Henry earlier that day, not he felt close to nothing. It was nothing compared to what he had felt just an hour before in the kitchen and it made Vlad feel sick to his stomach.

Snow noted the lack of passion in Vlad's kiss and pulled away, concern flooding her eyes. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

Vlad shook his head and smiled down at her. "It's nothing, I'm just a bit tired," he lied as he led her into the house and closed the door behind her. "I had a rough night last night." Well, it wasn't a total lie. It was true that last night had been very rough and Vlad had gotten little to no sleep. The dark circles that bruised the underside of his eyes proved that as well.

"If you're that tired and you want to take a nap, I can go if you'd like," Snow said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No," Vlad said almost immediately which made Snow blink with surprise. "I mean…please stay with me. I really don't want to be alone right now. Nelly won't be home for another two hours and…I was hoping to spend some time alone with you."

Snow obviously understood what he meant for her mood instantly brightened and she looped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "Of course I'll stay," she murmured.

Vlad smiled, taking her hand and guiding her up the stairs towards his bedroom. His bed was still unmade from the last time he slept in it, but other than that, his room was spotless. He released her hand as they entered and closed the door as well as drew the curtains so that the sunlight from the outside was hidden. While he did that, Snow slipped into one side of his bed and pulled the blankets over her. Vlad joined her a moment later and nestled close to her warm body, looping one arm around her waist, holding her close. In return, he received a contented sigh from Snow.

Vlad liked having Snow this close to him and clearly she did as well. He had always enjoyed the smell of lavender from her hair—it was always so soothing and comforting to him. He liked the feel of her small body next to his and how it fit perfectly in the arch of his equally as small figure. Maybe this would work out after all… There was only one way to figure out for sure and Vlad knew that in order to do it he would have to stoop the lowest he had ever in his entire life and risk toying with her feelings for the second time.

Using his hand that was looped around her waist, he began to drag his fingers across her stomach, circling them at times and focusing near the hem of her shirt. His testing fingers earned a small, but sharp intake of breath which Vlad took as his permission. He pressed his body closer to her and lightly breathed against her neck while his fingers continued to toy with her shirt, his breath warm and shaky. Snow let out a small whimper and shuddered slightly against his touch. Not hearing any sort of objection from the beautiful girl against him, Vlad shifted and pulled her ebony hair away so her neck was exposed. As he planted gentle kisses along her neck, his breathing intensified and the fabric between them he knew was getting to be too much for Snow.

Not being careful with his actions anymore, Vlad slipped his fingers under her shirt and traced her smooth, flat stomach. Snow arched against his touch and moaned softly, turning onto her back. Her body quivered under Vlad's touch and his mind zeroed in on one thing, and one thing only: pleasure Snow. None of this was working for him though. He felt no jolt of desire come alive, no longing to be inside of her and pleasure himself. There was nothing, but it wasn't like he could say that to her.

As their eyes met, Vlad managed a smile, making it as seductive as he could. Snow's eyes were glazed over and her lips were parted as she silently pleaded for his touch. It was clear that she wanted him. Vlad kissed her softly as he climbed on top of her, his hands wandering over her sleek body. He felt strangely disappointed when he didn't feel the taut muscle that Henry possessed and that's when he began to feel aroused. The smell of Henry filled his senses and through the power of his memory, Snow's body slowly transformed into Henry's, but then he snapped back to the present. The whole point of this was for Vlad to prove to himself that he had no feelings towards Henry, or other guys, whatsoever.

_Dammit…_ he thought miserably. _Come on, you need to make this work…_ Trying to ignore his thoughts, Vlad broke the kiss and shed a barrier between him and Snow by removing her shirt, lifting it up and over her head and tossing it to the ground. Underneath, she was wearing a black lacy bra that covered her small, round breasts. Upon seeing this, Vlad suddenly felt stupid. What was he supposed to do with these? He had never touched them before, let alone seen them up close and in person. It was like they were foreign objects to him…

_Okay, Vlad. Baby steps, baby steps. Don't get too ahead of yourself. _Trusting his instinct, Vlad kissed Snow again, taking it a step farther and requesting entrance into her mouth with a slow glide of his tongue along her lower lip. Without hesitation, Snow gladly parted her lips to greet Vlad and her tongue found his hungrily. Her lipstick made her lips smooth, but slightly sticky and Vlad cringed as the taste of it met his taste buds. He wanted the taste of brownie back and the natural feel of lips that were untainted by lipstick. If anything, all of this was just making things worse for Vlad.

Their tongues and lips danced together in a rhythmic but slightly awkward flow and the longer it continued, the more unsatisfying and awkward it became. Snow's hands roamed up Vlad's sides and back, breaking their kiss and removing him of his shirt and tossing it over with hers on the floor next to the bed. Her fingers tangled in his raven locks and Vlad found himself being pulled down onto her body so that their skin made contact. Snow quivered underneath him as a jolt went through her body and she moaned softly.

"Vlad…" she whispered, running a hand down his face and looking up at him with so much want in her eyes that it was almost painful. She wanted him _now. _It was all moving much too fast for Vlad and a nervous feeling burned in his center and made him feel sick to his stomach.

_I can't do this…_

Ignoring his bitter thoughts, Vlad managed a seductive smile and kissed her smooth neck. "Patience, love," he whispered, gently kissing her lips once more. He made his way down her body after a moment, kissing and nipping gently in sensitive places on her chest and sides before coming back up to her lips. His fingers toyed at the hem of her pants now and she fought for his as well. Awkwardly, both of them managed to get free of their pants so there was nothing but a thin layer of undergarments between them. Vlad hoped they wouldn't be shedding those anytime soon as nothing was "alive" in his pants, so to speak. No matter how hard he tried and tuned into Snow's countless tiny moans, no arousal came to him.

Sadly, it seemed like things weren't going to go in Vlad's favor. Snow's hands reached out for him and dipped underneath his boxers. At her touch, Vlad grunted slightly, her testing fingers bringing his mind back to Henry and their night out in the tent. Instantly, his stomach began to burn with the erotic feeling that he had felt that night and he hardened in her grasp. This time, he didn't force his mind not to think about Henry and he gave in to the feeling that his best friend had given him. His scent filled Vlad's senses and he kissed Snow hungrily, taking hold of her hips and grinding slowly against her touch.

What happened after that was a blur. The next thing that Vlad knew, the final barrier between him and Snow had somehow been shed and he was now inside her, thrusting gently as she gripped his sides with her fingernails and begged him not to stop. Together they climbed higher and higher in their passion, their breaths equally shaky and uneven until they reached the satisfying peak in unison. However, something unexpected happened during it and it wasn't until a moment later when Vlad had come back down from his euphoric ride that he had realized what he had done.

The look on Snow's face said it all and her eyes began to water. "Henry?" she choked out.

Vlad's heart dropped to the floor in horror at what he had done… He had screamed Henry's name.

"Snow… I…" he started, but it was too late for apologies. Snow pulled out from underneath him, a dark look crossing her face and she quickly retrieved her clothes from the ground and pulled them on.

"No! Don't! Don't you dare try apologizing!" she screamed and Vlad's eyes widened. He had never seen her so upset before. "I mean, really, what was I to you? Just some lab rat that you could test your feelings out on? I knew it from the moment we started dating, Vlad. There was always something different about you and now I know what it was… I don't know how I could have been so stupid…"

"Snow, please…" Vlad pleaded, getting out of bed and pulling his clothes on as well.

"It's too late for that. You should have just stopped after we broke up the first time. I'm tired of getting my feelings hurt, Vlad! I've been messed around with in the past, but this is definitely the winner on the one that has hurt me the most."

She was obviously hurt more than she was angry and as she ran out the door of Vlad's room, the tears she had been holding back erupted into sobs that echoed all the way back up the stairs and straight to Vlad. They rang in his head continuously even after she was gone and he was alone in his room.

"What have I done?" he murmured miserably. "I've lost Henry… I've lost Snow… I've lost everyone…"

And for the longest time he sat there, swallowed up in his thoughts and he didn't bother emerging from his room. Aunt Nelly came home an hour later, but not even the inviting smell of O-Negative blood bags could bring the vampire out of hiding. He had lost his best friend by denying feelings he had repressed for so long; he had lost the girl he had cared so much about by using her and hurting her in the worst imaginable way; what else did he have left to lose?

((I am so very sorry, guys! I've been incredibly busy since my last update and this chapter was extremely awkward to write. I kept losing inspiration and deleting entire scenes because I hated them. I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will be much better, Henry x Vlad shippers, I promise.))


End file.
